The Warrior Ninja
by SaberLeomon
Summary: What would happen if the warriors cats were catlike humans in the naruto world? And what would happen if one of them was raised in Konoha, and became a ninja? Rated T to be safe, pretty much just for violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Sorry it's so short. Please read and review. If you want your made up character to be in it, please send me a message and they may be in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Warriors.**

The moon was but a bent needle in the sky, a sliver of it's full size. ShinePelt raced across the forest floor, cradling her son, LightKit, in her arms. She could still hear the yowls of horror distantly as her clan was slaughtered by ShadowClan. It pained her greatly to abandon ThunderClan in its time of need, but she had to save her kit. She could not let LightKit be killed, nor be taken to become a ShadowClan kit.

Finally, ShinePelt reached the split-wall that nofurs used to go in and out of their clan. She looked around; normally, there were nofurs that would allow their kind in, but there were, for some reason, none tonight. She rested on the ground for a bit, panting, before she began yowling for help. Eventually, when she could hardly speak because her throat was so sore, she heard a voice behind the half-wall. She set LightKit gently on the ground, then went and hid in the bushes.

She watched as the nofur came out, clearly angry. She inched forward, ready to pounce if he began to harm LightKit. However, his anger turned to shock when he saw LightKit. He picked him up, cradled him, and began to speak to him. She prepared to spring out of her hiding place, but, when he spoke, she could tell that he would not harm LightKit. She could not understand what he said, but ShinePelt knew, nonetheless, that her son would be taken care of.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto or Warriors TTTT

A brown-ish tabby cat wandered carefully about in the forest. He had gotten away from his owner again. He knew that a team of Genin would soon capture him. He'd scratch them, they'd get paid for completing the D-Rank mission, and he would be, once more, in the smothering arms of his owner. This had gone on so long, it had become a sort of hobby of his.

Suddenly a deep, incredibly loud yowl seemed to shake the forest itself. The tabby cat's tail size seemed to increase two-fold, and the fur on his back stood straight up. His back arched and he spat out a hiss.

However, before he knew it a massive form had pinned him to the ground. He tried to see what it was, but he only got glimpses of different shades of gray fur. Hissing and spitting, he tried with every fiber of his being to get away. He couldn't lose THIS fast!!!

Suddenly, whatever it was rose off of him. He bolted as fast as he could, supposedly leaving the gray thing in the dust. He spotted a tree with somewhat low branches. Perfect! He turned towards, and he had almost reached it when he was gently, but quickly, picked up by the scruff.

By the time they reached the missions office, he still hadn't seen the face of his captor. However, when the Genin handed him off to his owner, he saw his face, and his eyes became wide with shock. He looked remarkably like the dog boy with the puppy a few days ago, but cat-like. Also, his companion animal was definitely not a puppy; It was an absolutely MASSIVE silver tabby with blue eyes. The thing was as big as an adult great dane!

Hioshi walked up to the 3rd Hokage and received his 10 ryo reward. "Thank you, Hokage." Hioshi walked out the door. Even though he couldn't see him, he knew what was happening. The Hokage was in thought, wondering why Hioshi hadn't said "Lord Hokage" or "Hokage-sama". Hioshi knew that this was a great dishonor, and he had great respect for the Hokage, but he couldn't call almost anyone by those names...not since that day...

Hioshi walked at a slow pace, taking in the sights and sounds of Konoha, his cat, Steel, walking beside him. Stores adorned the streets of this village. Weapons, scrolls, masks, food, and anything else a ninja or regular citizen might like to buy. Finally, he came to one with a large sign, "Inuzuka Weaponry"

Hioshi looked up at the sign, "Home, sweet home."


End file.
